


I'll Protect You (Any Day..)

by Kyliee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Blood, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Death, Eventual Smut, Fainting, Happy Ending, It's a zombie fic, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jimin's soft, Jin is protective of Jimin, Jungkook Is So Whipped, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, Violence, Weapons, Zombies, barely any angst tbh, death happened in the epilogue but not a main character just like, explicit - Freeform, its not even funny how whipped he is, like maybe a lil bit but its not bad and sad, proposal, the walking dead - Freeform, yknow not someone yall know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyliee/pseuds/Kyliee
Summary: Stuck in a zombie apocalypse, Jungkook had fended just fine on his own, until a group of other survivors find him injured and passed out in a malls janitor closet.They take him in to heal him and he discovers their innocently sweet team member, he can't stop himself from going along with them and protecting him.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

Jungkook’s been traveling for so long on his own, he remembers the moment he realized he was completely on his own. He and his family were supposed to be in a tent, and his little brother was supposed to be on the lookout.

His little brother had fallen asleep.

He awoke to the sound of screams, both of his parents being mauled and them yelling at him to run and not to turn back. He knew he had no choice, this infestation killed, and it killed fast. Their blood flying onto his skin, he grabbed his backpack and quickly ran out of the tent, several walkers were approaching. He gulped as he ran the way they weren’t coming from.

Tears stung his eyes as he ran, he only had a little pistol and some bullets.

That was a year ago now.

He was a stronger man now, he spent a lot of his free time doing workouts and breaking into things.

He’s done things he doesn’t feel glad to admit, like robbed houses, broken into armories, seen travelers and robbed them at gunpoint, even though they were human.. It’s just how you live in this environment. You need to fight for your life, and trust no one unless they were blood.

Well, all his blood was dead.

Current day, he was walking along a road, eating out of a can of corn he salvaged from a grocery store. His backpack was huge and filled to the brim with food and ammo. On his holster, he had two pistols and a long sword he had salvaged and got surprisingly good with it.

He was doing just fine, sure there was a little run ins sometimes where it was a close call, but he always ended up back on his feet.

Or so he thought, anyway.

He spots a huge shopping mall on the corner of his eye, finishing his can of corn and throwing it to the side he quickly jogged to it. He adjusted his bag and pulled his sword out before charging into it.

He was about three hours away from where his original home was, he just kept going and going, he had never been to this mall, but he knows it was a popular one, so there’s a good chance it was already looted. 

He still wanted to try, he loved salvaging for stuff.

He sliced a few walkers on his way in, quickly running up the turned off escalator, pulling a flashlight out and aiming it around as he jogged up to where the signs led him to clothes. He needed some new ones, his current ones had tears and blood stains.

He smiled once he found the clothes, but gasped when a walker shot it’s head out of behind a rack, he walked backwards and winced in pain when he leg scraped against something long and sharp, he could feel his own blood quickly flowing out of his leg.

He ran to a janitor closet nearby, shutting it behind him and falling to the floor. Looking down he gulped and squeezed his fists in pain at the long cut going right up his leg, he could hear countless walkers beating on the door.

He threw his head back in pain, he could feel his blood pouring out from the cut, he couldn’t get himself the strength to pull his backpack off and try to tie himself up.

Last he remembers is some screams from outside the door, loud bangs, and the door shooting open to a few men running inside. Before he blacked out, he heard someone yell, “Fuck! There’s a kid bleeding out, hyung!”

Jungkook woke up, but feeling unable to open his eyes. He thought, ‘Maybe.. Maybe I’m dead? Did I die? Is everything okay..?’

He groaned when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg, twitching his eye open for a moment, noticing a man was sowing his leg back together, he had no idea where he was. He blacked out again, passing back out.

When he awoke again, he heard some voices, “Hyung.. He’s a kid, he’s injured.. We can’t just throw him out,”

“Taehyung, we can’t risk this,”

“Risk what..? We can keep him locked up until he’s healed up and then.. We can talk to him and see if he’s a good person.. Or bad,”

Jungkook frowned internally, he wanted to speak up, let them know he was there, but he could feel himself forcibly drifting off again. He must have an IV in and medicine is getting shoved into him that knocks him out to heal.

He wishes he could say how long he was out, but he had no idea. He just remembers waking up and feeling a ton better than he did the last time he passed out. He imagines it’s late, but the room he’s in is obviously dark.

He would’ve never let himself sleep for so long in this world, he would’ve surely gotten himself killed had he been so careless, but he had no choice. These.. People, were helping him?

He let out a grunt as he tried to force his eyes open, he gasped when he tried to move his hand, realizing it was tied down to wherever he was laying. He gritted his teeth as he forced his eyes open, he looked around, he was in a very dimly lit room.

To his left, he noticed a man staring at him with wide eyes. The man cleared his throat, “H-Hey..”

Jungkook put his head back down onto the pillow, he was going to die. This was it. These people were going to kill him.

“I’m Yoongi, I stitched up your leg and put that IV on you.. W-We had to tie you to the bed incase you turned,” the man, Yoongi, informed him.

Jungkook nodded, “Right,”

“Taehyung!” Yoongi screamed out, causing Jungkook to wince from the sudden loudness. Yoongi’s eyes widened, “S-Sorry. I just don’t want you to lash out when I untie you,”

Jungkook breathed out as he let his eyes close, trying to hold himself together. This is his first interaction with other humans that wasn’t a targeted attack in a while, he heard some footsteps come closer, looking up he sees who he assumes is Taehyung.

He’s about Jungkook’s size, maybe a little less muscular, but in Jungkook’s current state, he could surely take him.

He felt Yoongi undo the ties on his wrist, he wanted to jump up and attack somebody and run off, but he realized he was in totally different clothes, and his weapons weren’t on him, “Where’s my clothes and weapons?”

Yoongi shared a glance with Taehyung before swallowing nervously, “T-They are with our guard right now, he cleaned them up for you.. W-We’ll let you leave, don’t worry, we were just worried,”

“I made it just fine this long without any people.. Why did you help me?” Jungkook says with a pinch of salt as he slowly pushes himself up into a seated position, groaning in slight pain from the small movement of his leg.

“That’s why.. You look so young, we couldn’t just leave you there,” Yoongi frowned and looked back to Taehyung.

“How many are you?” Jungkook asked, maybe he could turn on them and overtake there..

“Me, Taehyung, Jin hyung and Jimin, 4 of us,” Yoongi said, “I’m the doctor here, I’m not really good at fighting.. Taehyung is the best fighter in our team,” he looked over at the boy, “Jin hyung is a good fighter too, he likes scavenging for food and Jimin was like you.. Kids much weaker though and really terrified of walkers,”

“He’s scared of them..? How the hell did he manage to live this far into it?” Jungkook said looking away to his leg, noting the stitches and how far down the cut went, they really went all out to save someone they didn’t know.

“Jimin is my little brother,” a man came in, “I’m Jin, and I’ve protected Jimin this whole time,”

Jungkook nodded, this man seemed very intimidating. His wide shoulders and intimidating glare, he knew he didn’t want to fuck around with him.. With a straight smile, “Nice to meet you, Jin.. Hyung?”

“Sure. How old are you?” Jin asked, approaching the people in the room.

“I’m 22,” Jungkook said.

“Ooh, he’s younger than all of us,” Taehyung chuckled, “We’ll take care of you.. If you want to join us, we won’t say no but we’ll have to learn to trust you first,”

Jungkook thought his options, would he have a better chance of surviving if he traveled in a group? Probably. Would it be risky because they are strangers? Yes. Did they save his life though? Yes to that too.

He had a lot of thinking to do, and also a lot of healing, “So.. Where are we?”

“We’re at where we’ve been hiding out, we are trying to make our way to Busan, we hear rumors of a ferry that can take you to an island where there are no walkers and tons of medicine and food,” Taehyung licked his lips, “Seems like a dream but we want to try our luck,”

“H-Hyung,” a soft voice was heard at the doorway, causing Jungkook to shoot his head up to look at where the voice came from.  
Jin instantly snapped his head to his little brother. He trudged over, “Hey, are you okay?”

Jimin nodded, playing with his fingers as he looked down, “Is the person you guys saved okay?”

Jin nodded with a smile, moving out of the way so Jimin’s eyes could land on Jungkook’s. Jungkook instantly felt something when he looked at the small boy in baggy clothes. The boys hair was pretty long, and was actually blonde, which means his brothers probably found him some hair dye…

Jungkook smiled at the smaller boy, “Hey,” he must look so much, Jungkook’s always liked boys, he was openly gay for as long as he could remember. He hadn’t seen a boy so pretty in so long, he didn’t know how to control himself as he ran his fingers through his hair.

His actions didn’t go unnoticed when Jin rolled his eyes, “Don’t go hitting on my baby brother,”

Jimin’s cheeks flushed a pretty color of pink as he continued to play with his fingers and walked closer to everyone in the room. He gulped as he made eye contact with Jungkook, “What’s your name?”

“I’m Jungkook,” he said, still in a trance as he just stared at Jimin. God, this was embarrassing. They are literally in an apocalypse but he’s too in awe by the boy in front of him to even care about killing things.

Jimin nodded with a soft smile as he looked between everyone in the room, his eyes eventually landing on Jungkook’s stitched up leg. He breathed out, “Deep wounds and all that blood scare me,” he smirks, “I’m glad they cleaned you up,”

“Kid almost fainted when we brought you inside,” Yoongi chuckled as he rummaged through a drawer.

“Sorry, didn’t want to make you faint or anything,” Jungkook said, as a matter of fact, what the fuck WAS he saying? Since when did he care about other humans? He groaned in realization.

Jimin chuckled, “Were you not in a group?”

Jungkook shook his head, “I-I was alone,”

The other boys all looked at each other in shock that such a young boy made it this far on his own. Jungkook was pretty impressed himself, he really held his own. He managed to find time to shave his face from disposable razors at gas stations and stuff, and tons of water and to even trim his own hair.

“Are you thirsty?” Yoongi asked, “Hungry even?”

“Y-Yeah, I could eat,” Jungkook said.

“Okay, hope you understand that we are gonna wanna at least chain one of your legs to your bed tonight, it’s just for our protection,” Taehyung said wearily, “Can’t have you turning into a walker.. Or turning against us for some reason,”

Jungkook nodded as Yoongi pulled out a can of beans and some chips. He licked his lips in anticipation, he hadn’t found a bag of chips in a while, “I understand, it’s okay,” he smiled as the food was placed in front of him. He wasted no time to dig into the food, the other boys watched in shock as he practically swallowed the entire can of beans.

After he finished, Jin put the handcuffs around his ankle then to the corner of the bed. The chain was pretty long, so it wasn’t too uncomfortable. Taehyung yawned with a stretch, “I’m going to head to bed now, we’ll probably need to stay another day or two here sadly if Jungkook can’t walk or run,”

Yoongi nodded in agreeance, “We have a car, we can always just drive, if the kid even wants to go with us,”

All their eyes fell on his, but his eyes made their way to Jimin’s instantly. The boy instantly blushed, and that’s when he answered, “Y-Yeah, I’ll go with you,”

“We’ll discuss this more tomorrow,” Jin said with a yawn.

Everyone eventually separated to bed, Jungkook quickly fell asleep as he was still having some pain medicine enter his system, causing him to pass out in peace. He figured he was in a safe place, especially a door was closing him inside, so he fell asleep calmly.

When he woke up, he felt pretty good, the stitches in his leg held together greatly. He yawned as he sat himself up, guiding his leg slowly so he could sit on the edge of his bed. He probably shouldn’t be letting it hang off the bed like that, but he could feel a bed rash forming on his back, and he hated that.

He was yawning when the door opened and the smaller boy, Jimin, stepped inside with a plate of food. He smiled as he walked over, setting the tray next to Jungkook. Jungkook smiled, “What time is it?”

Jimin shrugged, “Morning? Sun rised not long ago,”

Jungkook picked up the tray and set it in his lap, “Where’s everyone else?”

“I didn’t tell them I was coming in here to feed you, I trust you not to hurt me..” Jimin said suddenly, a pink rising on his cheek.

Jungkook’s eyes widened at the shy boy, but he tried to shrug it off as he slid to the side, allowing for Jimin to sit next to him, which he gladly did. The boys hair was a bit messy, and he had a big baby blue sweater on that covered his hands, God, Jungkook couldn’t not stare at the boy, he was just so pretty. You don’t see people that pretty these days.

Jungkook began to eat some of the corn on his plate and looked over at Jimin, “So.. Your hair, you dye it?”

Jimin nodded, “Jin hyung always brings back any box dye he finds for me since I usually lock myself away from seeing.. Things like the evil walkers,” he cringed at the thought, “I’ve only had a runin with one walker and I almost fainted, Jin hyung.. Killed it though,”

Jungkook thought for a moment before finally nodding, okay, sure, as he went back to eating the meal Jimin prepared for him. It was hot, which meant they probably had a fire starter somewhere. The two fell into a comfortable silence as Jimin picked up a mug he got for himself full of hot chocolate.

Jungkook followed along, drinking out of his two. The two’s silence was broken when they heard shuffling outside the door, and suddenly Jin came barging in with gun in hand, aimed up, ready to shoot. Jungkook’s eyes widened as his hands shot up in the air, Jimin gasped, “Hyung!”

Jin looked between the two, “What the fuck is happening in here? Are you okay? I woke up and you weren’t in bed,”

“I was feeding Jungkook,” Jimin gestures to the tray, “I’m okay,”

“I told you not to get so close to him, you don’t know him!” Jin barged over, grabbing Jimin’s wrist and pulling him off of the bed, dragging him back towards the door, “You don’t know his intentions! He might try to choke you and hold you against us, don’t you see that?” Not a bad idea, but Jungkook would never hurt Jimin, he just knew in his head he could never hurt such a sweet soul.

Jimin frowned, “Hyung, I’ve been sitting next to him for 20 minutes now, if he wanted to hurt me he would have.. He’s nice,”

“I’m sure he is, but we don’t know him yet, and you are too nice, you don’t know what people are like on the outside of this place, he could be a crazy murderer putting up a nice front for us,” Jin said as he put his gun back into his holster.

“I-I can hear you,” Jungkook said softly, setting his tray on the side of his bed where Jimin had been previously sitting. He gulped when he stuttered out, “I-I have killed people, and robbed them.. But it wasn’t people like you,”

Jin looked at Jungkook and sighed, “We’ll all have a talk with you later, alright?”

Jungkook nodded, picking up his hot chocolate and muttering out, “Bye, Jimin,”

“Bye..” he replied softly as he followed Jin out the door.

Jungkook groaned, he really had no intention of ever hurting Jimin, he really wanted to get on these peoples good side, he wouldn’t mind seeing Jimin everyday, it was such a nice change from the ugly people he’d run into. God he’s turning soft, he really wants to just go murder a walker right about now.

He was laying in the bed just staring at the ceiling when the door opened and all the other boys started flooding in. They each pulled a chair close as he sat himself up. He gulped as they all looked intimidating.

“If you’re going to join us.. You’ll have to tell us about the things you’ve done,” Jin said straight forward, “I know I said you can call me hyung, but I see what’s going on between you and my little brother and I do not like that shit, so you’ll have to be straightforward with us right now, what have you done?”

“In terms of other humans..?” Jungkook asked, not sure where Jin was going with this.

Jin nodded, and at that Jungkook sighed a breath out, “I usually robbed people I came across on the street,” he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling guilty that he’s admitting such a toxic thing, “I had too.. Most the time they wanted to rob me, but I had a gun already aimed at them,”

“You’ve killed people too..?” Taehyung asked.

Jungkook nodded, “In cold blood.. I did. I would never hurt people I’ve talked to and became friends with.. Like you guys, if you take me in i’ll never kill another human unless provoked, I promise,”

Jin looked at the other boys with a frown, “What if one of us pisses you off and you happen to have that giant ass sword in your hand?”

“I-I’ll put it down calmly and try to talk this through or.. Or I’ll just walk away,” Jungkook said.

“And if one of us hits you first?” Yoongi spoke up.

“Then I’ll fight you back,” Jungkook responded seriously, “I will join but I won’t be a punching bag and I won’t cause trouble,” he eyes landed on Jimin’s when he finally said, “I-I wouldn’t dream of hurting any of you,”

Jin fake gagged, “Would you two stop? And quit looking at him like that,” Jin shoved Jimin’s elbow, causing him to blush and look down with a nod, “We’ll be keeping you and Jimin separated at night for the most part until I like you better, you two shall not be alone for more than 10 minutes,”

Jungkook chuckled with a nod, “I can live with that, I’ll earn your trust,”

Jin nodded as he looked between all the boys, finally standing up he unlocks the chains, locking Jungkook up. He cleared his throat as he spoke, “Yoongi said you should probably start walking so your leg doesn’t cramp up, physical therapy or some shit,”

Jungkook nodded as Yoongi went to his side, helping him stand up. Jimin went to his other side, and he realized just how small he was compared to him. Yoongi was small too, but Jimin was even smaller, even shorter. He smirked as he put his arms around the both of them and they helped him walk a bit forward.

“Can you stand on your own?” Yoongi asked.

Jungkook breathed out, “I think so,”

At that, the two walked away from him as Yoongi grabbed some crutches as Jungkook stood still, keeping eye contact with Jimin. Jimin giggled, “You’re tall,”

“You’re short,” Jungkook bit his lip until he noticed Yoongi looking at them with an uninterested look, “Sorry,”

“Don’t eye fuck in front of me, it’s weird as shit,” he said adjusting the crutches to Jungkook’s height before putting them under his armpits, “You probably won’t need these long, your cut wasn’t THAT deep, but better to be safe than sorry,”

Jungkook nodded, “You’re right, thank you,”

Yoongi looked around, noting that it was only him, Jungkook and Jimin in the room, “Welp, I’ll let Jimin give you the tour then, I’ll check on your two in 5 minutes since Jin said no longer than 10 minutes,”

“Hyung’s going to kill you,” Jimin giggled, “He meant that differently,”

Yoongi shrugged, “Oh well, I want to go eat,” he left the two alone.

Jimin and Jungkook shared a giggle to each other as Jimin began to guide him out of the room, “We’ve only been here for two days, we planned on leaving today but we’ll stay another day or two for you before we continue our trip to Busan, the others cleared all the… Walkers.. And now it’s pretty cozy, but we have to keep moving,”

Jungkook agreed, you can’t stay in one place too long in this apocalypse or you’ll get raided quickly. 

He walked slowly with his crutches, but Jimin stood right by his side. He was sure 10 minutes had passed by now as the two approached a large table, he looked around and quickly realized, “A-Are we in a jail?”

Jimin chuckled, “Yeah, it didn’t have many walkers,” he said as he helped Jungkook to sit down at the chair, “We only cleared out one block, this block has the medical supplies and cafeteria, we got pretty lucky,” he sat down next to him.

The two shot their heads up when they saw Yoongi approaching the two, “Hey, everything okay?”

Jimin nodded, “Yes, hyung,”

“Alright,” he said simply and turned to walk away again, still clearly uninterested in the two.

The two just laughed at that.

The two ended up just talking to each other about random stuff, Jungkook can’t remember the last time he talked this much. He wasn’t hating it though, he loved making the smaller boy laugh or hear stories about him. It felt so natural.

They heard a throat clear behind them, to which the two of them quickly shot their heads around to find Jin, “Oh, hyung,” Jimin said.

“How long have you two been alone..?” Jin said with a hint of fiery, “You shouldn’t be alone with him,”

Jimin’s eyes widened, “Yoongi hyung was with us a few seconds ago, he’s been here the whole time, he went to the bathroom,”

Jin looked between the two suspiciously, but ultimately he nodded and sat down with the two of them, “We’re planning on leaving for Busan tomorrow at noon,”

The two nodded, Jin spoke again, “Jungkook, I’d like to see your fighting skills, if that’s alright?” he said pulling Jungkook’s sword out of his holster.

Jungkook gasped at the sight of his sword, he had never seen it so shined up, and so pretty. It looked so good, he was dying to get some blood on it. He smiled, “Fine by me,”

Jin put the sword back in it’s holster and set it in front of Jungkook, the younger hesitantly reached forward, pulling it closer to him, then gently pulling it out to look at the shine, “It’s so pretty..”

“You can thank Taehyung for that, he’s obsessed with cleanliness,” Jin said nervously, on high alert as Jungkook played with the sharp weapon, he was too submerged in how pretty his sword looked to notice how anxious Jin looked.

Jimin put his hand on Jungkook’s wrist, indicating him to look up and realize how frightened Jin looks about him toying with the sword. Jungkook shoves the sharp weapon back into the holster, “Sorry, Jin hyung, I didn’t mean to worry you, I just never seen it.. So clean, I got a bit lost looking at it,”

Jin smiled softly at that, with a nod, “Come on, let’s go outside and kill some walkers, you’re a bit weak so if something tries to attack you i’ll protect you,”

Jungkook nodded, standing up fairly easily. His wound wasn’t even THAT bad, it’s not like he broke a bone. There’s just a pain in his calf from the cut, that’s it, he really didn’t even need the crutches but it’s just so he doesn’t put too much pressure on it and that he can probably go without it.

Jin led Jungkook outside, which was a bit upsetting since Jungkook only wanted to be around Jimin. Sadly, he had to do as Jin wanted, as Jin seemed to be the leader of their group, and also he was Jimin’s older brother..

Jungkook was so happy to have his sword in his hand again, as a walker approached he and Jin he quickly brought his weapon out, smirking at the thought of slicing the walkers head in half, so he did just that. Throwing his crutches to the side, trying to not put too much pressure on his leg as he charged towards it, Jin calling in shock that he was still injured, but not caring as he lined his sword backwards, slicing forward in a swift motion, cutting the walkers head off with it.

He smirked as he shook the blood off of it, the only way to kill a walker was by their head. Whether it a bullet, or a simple knife indent into it. 

He turned to find Jin looked at him impressed, Jin’s eyes although wide, he had a huge smile on his face. That must’ve meant he did something good.

He walked towards Jin slowly, grabbing his crutches but deciding not to use them, he didn’t need them, he’ll heal without, those just slow him down. Jin nodded as he placed a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder, “You’re great,”

It had been about an hour before the two finally went back inside, huge smiles and sweat overtook both of their faces. The two were great fighters, and Jin was excited to have someone as good like Jungkook on the team.

Jimin was sitting at the table they had left him at when they approached him. Jimin smiled widely when he noticed the two expressions, “How’d it go?”

“He’s so good with his sword!” Jin said, facing Jimin, “It’s almost noon, have you and the others packed up for our trip to Busan?”

Jimin nodded, a small smile forming on his face as he made eye contact with Jungkook, “Yes hyung, we already loaded the truck too,”

Jin claps his hands together, clearly still happy from the activities he just did with Jungkook, “Perfect! So let’s get a move on, I hope the rumors are true..”

The rumors, Jungkook remembered what they had said. Apparently there’s a ferry in Busan that takes survivors across to an island, that only has people living on it, and medicine, and food and no sign of the infected unless it’s for testing. It sounds like a dream at this point.

The truck was large, Jin and Yoongi took the front seats, Jimin Jungkook and Taehyung took the back, Jimin in the middle, squished between the two bigger boys. Jimin had a fear of walkers and blood, but seeing them at a distance didn’t seem to bother him all that much, except for little frowns here and there.

“You’re from Busan?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook nodded, smiling sweetly, “Yeah, my accent gave it away, huh?”

Jimin smirked, “Yeah. Me and Jin hyung are from there too..”

The two fell into a small conversation about what their lives were like before this all happened, learning more and more about each other as the rest of the car would join in on their conversation at points. At one point, Jungkook and Jimin had stopped talking and Jungkook was just staring at the older boys side profile, accidentally muttering out the words, “So pretty,”

Jimin’s eyes widened, Jungkook’s cheeks went red as soon as he realized what he had said, “T-The flowers.. In the field,”

Taehyung looked at him with knowing eyes, followed by a roll of them, “We know Jimin’s pretty, don’t be shy to admit it,”

Jungkook and Jimin both flushed a bright red in their cheeks, too embarrassed to look at each other.

It’s really funny to Jungkook how he’s acting in front of this boy, when just a week ago he was ready to murder anothe human for a bottle of water. Sick games the world plays.

Busan was still about a few days drive away, and taking into account how much they’d have to dodge with their car and the fact they’d need to stop and loot some places, they were gonna take a bit longer to get there.

Jin stopped driving when he came across a pharmacy, looking unlooted and still in good condition, glass not even broken. The other boys all looked at each other curiously as Jin spoke up, “Jungkook, stay here and protect Jimin and Yoongi, me and Taehyung will go clear it out so Jimin and Yoongi can go in and see if any of these antibiotics are needed,”

Jungkook nodded, giving a swift thumbs up as Tae and Jin got out, quicking rushing to the unbroken glass. Jimin watched as Taehyung broke the glass with a big rock, but then a walker quickly running out, with a squeal he hid his face in Jungkook’s neck to avoid seeing it be killed.

Jungkook wrapped his arm around Jimin to comfort him, keeping his gaze up and aware of his surroundings as he watched Jin and Taehyung climb inside of the pharmacy, opening the door from the inside. Jungkook let out a breath of relief after 5 minutes the two boys came back out, calling everyone to come inside.

Jungkook stayed behind Jimin as the smaller boy left the vehicle, Yoongi ran quickly to the door as Jimin was slow with his steps, cautious of anything around them.

The pharmacy was completely intact, it was in pretty much the middle of nowhere which would explain it. Jimin grabbed a bag from nearby, Jungkook staying hot on his trail to protect him. Everyone else was looking around as there was still water bottles and snacks scattered around it for buyers, Jimin started packing painkillers and other antibiotics into his bag.

Jimin squeaked when a head of a walker popped up from behind the counter, falling into a scream as it grabbed his shoulders. Jimin tried to push it as his heart rate grew faster, Jungkook quickly took his weapon out, pushing it right through the walkers brain, causing it to let go of Jimin, falling straight to the ground, “Did it hurt you?”

Jimin panted as tears flew out of his eyes, others started surrounding them as Jimin fell to the floor in tears, Jungkook quick to wrap his arms around him so he wouldn’t fall too hard, holding the boy close to his chest as Jimin cried.

“What happened?” Jin said panicked as he just arrived.

Jungkook tries to shush Jimin’s tears, the boys breathing fast, “A walker grabbed him, I killed it, he’s okay,” he said and combed his fingers through Jimin’s hair.

Jimin was shivering in Jungkook’s arms, Jungkook wished he could do more for the older boy, but all he could do was watch as he kept his eyes shut and cried as hard as he could. The others stood around but silently grabbed more medicine from counters.

Jungkook held Jimin for so long, could’ve been 30 minutes by now, or even longer. Everyone else still scavenging for anything, but he stayed on the ground, holding a small fragile boy against his chest, he felt weak almost doing this and not doing any hard work, but Jimin needed him, he knew it too because the boy was calmer in his arms.

Jimin eventually wrapped his arms around Jungkook as well, Jungkook finally taking this chance to sit down on the ground as Jimin threw his two legs over Jungkook, sitting across his legs as the two just hugged, Jimin’s head shoved safely into Jungkook’s neck.

Jimin finally sniffled and pulled away, his face red and cheeks stained from his tears as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon Jungkook’s cheeks, the other boys watching with no words. Jungkook breathed out a breath he didn’t know he was holding at the soft lips against his cheek.

Jimin slowly struggled to a standing position, slowly walking out and headed back to the car. The other boys quickly followed, grabbing their bags of medicine following behind him, getting silently into the car.

Jimin instantly let his head fall against Jungkook’s shoulder, still in obvious shock from what had just happened inside the pharmacy. Jungkook sighed as he pushed his arm behind Jimin, wrapping it tenderly around the small boys waist, pulling him closer to him.

Jin would have naturally said something, but he knew Jungkook was in such a bad state all he could do was just drive and keep on driving to their destination, letting Jimin get the comfort he wanted from Jungkook.

Jin knew in his head the two would probably end up together, but he couldn’t help but still feel weary of Jungkook, the kids murdered people in cold blood before. At least, he admitted he had done that.

Jungkook ended up resting his head against Jimin’s, the two ended up passing out on each other, the others slowly dozing off except Jin, who was still driving and keeping a close eye on his map.

The good thing about this apocalypse meant no laws, so Jin was able to just break the speed limits, and he was. Whenever he was on a clear, empty road he’d be going 70 MPH if he had the chance, which would only put them closer and closer to their destination.

God, he wanted nothing more than to get there as fast as possible.

Jungkook doesn’t know how long he was out, but he felt like a kid waking up again in the middle of a long car ride, he felt nostalgic for a moment when he stretched and yawned, Jimin waking up next to him, looking better now that he had had some rest.

The two made eye contact and smiled, noticing everyone else in the car besides Jin was sleeping. Jimin whispered out, “Hyung, how long have you been driving?”

“Dunno, like 10 hours by now, it’s dark,” he replied with a yawn.

“Want me to take over and drive?” Jungkook asked, “You can sleep in the back and I’ll continue the drive,”

Jin looked around and noted a small shack on the side of the road. He shook his head, “We should stop and sleep now, it’s not safe to drive at night, let’s go clear it out, Kook, and we’ll unload sleeping bags inside,”

Jungkook nodded, stepping out of the car leaving the other three inside as they quickly ran up to the small shack. There were only two walkers inside, they quickly disposed of them and threw them out the back door and drug them into the forest so the others wouldn’t have to see them.

Jin was yawning the entire time as he and Jungkook unloaded sleeping bags and set them on the floor, the shack was abandoned and had seemingly already been looted save for a couple of cans of beans, which they’d take anyway.

They woke the others up and all of them stepped inside, the shack was small for 5 boys, but they were okay with sleeping close to each other. Jin and Jungkook made sure the prop things in front of the doors so nothing could get inside, then Jungkook slid into the sleeping bag next to Jimin, Jin took the one on the other side.

The silence took the room up quickly, Jungkook and Jimin having trouble sleeping as they had pretty much slept the whole day away anyway. Jungkook decided to get up and walk over to the small table at the corner of the room and start cleaning his sword up.

He had scrubbed at it for a few minutes and flinched when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, but instantly calmed down when he saw it was Jimin.

“Are you okay?” Jungkook whispered, looking down at the others who are asleep in their bags.

Jimin nodded with a soft smile, “Just can’t sleep is all.. Thank you.. For.. Y’know, saving me back there..”

Jungkook smirked, “I’d do it again..”

The two kept eye contact with just soft smiles, silence taking up over them as Jungkook sighed and looked away, going back to scrubbing at dry blood on his sword, shine coming back slowly. Jimin caught him off guard when he wrapped his arms around him, giving him a swift back hug, “Thank you.” he repeated again, but it felt deeper than it had been before, then he pulled away, walking back over to his sleeping bag, slipping back inside.

Jungkook gulped at the interaction. He finished wiping off his sword before slipping it back into its holster, then going back to his bag next to Jimin’s, instantly facing the older boy in the laid down position.

Jimin faced him as well, soft smiles instantly took over the twos faces as Jimin gently wiggled his bag closer to Jungkook’s, Jungkook felt his breath catch in his throat when Jimin leaned up, pressing a soft kiss against his forehead, then against his nose before pulling away. Jungkook had his eyes shut, not knowing what to do from there,

He finally opened them, met with Jimin’s eyes. Jungkook was shaking from the interaction, his body frozen, although all he wanted to do in that moment was lean forward and kiss Jimin right on his beautiful lips, Jimin could tell that’s what he wanted too.

Jimin seemed to smile sadly when Jungkook didn’t initiate a real kiss, instead he wiggled closer, cuddling himself close to Jungkook, resting his forehead against Jungkook’s chest. Jungkook breathed out a relieved breath as he cuddled up with the older boy, the two eventually falling into a comfortable sleep.

Jin was first to wake up in the morning, which wasn’t a shocker since he was naturally a morning person. He yawned when he sat up and instantly let his eyes wander to Jimin, holding back a gasp when he saw Jimin and Jungkook’s arms both wrapped around each other in sleep.

He shook his head as he got up and walking over to his bag, grabbing out a water bottle and taking a few sips from it.

Next to wake up with Yoongi, he got up with Jin and grabbed a change of clothes from his bag when Jin pointed to Jimin and Jungkook, causing him to stop in place and giggle at the two, “Yah.. Get a room you two,”

Jimin and Jungkook both groaned, obvious they both are not fans of being woken up, but quickly jumped away from each other when they realized how many eyes were watching them cuddle, both their cheeks flushing with pink.

Jimin muttered, “Sorry, hyung,”

Jin shrugged, “As long as you two didn’t secretly fuck next to me, I don’t care,”

Jimin and Jungkook both flushed again at the such vulgar words, Jungkook silently saying, “We would never,”

Jimin gasped, slightly pushing Jungkook in shock, Jungkook looked at him confused, “What? We wouldn’t??!?”

Yoongi laughed at that, “Obviously you don’t realize you just made him shy by saying you totally would fuck him if Jin wasn’t around,”

Jungkook’s eyes widened, instantly shaking his head, “N-No! I didn’t mean it like that, I just.. I- God this sucks,”

The boys all fell into a big chuckle at Jungkook’s nervousness, getting their belongings together and changing into fresh pairs of clothes. Jungkook realizing Jimin was getting changed right next to him as he shot his eyes away, not wanting to see Jimin like that right now.

Jungkook pulled his shirt off and noticed the others already staring at him, even Taehyung who was just now finally waking up, “W-What?”

“You have abs?!” Yoongi said shocked.

Jungkook looked down at his stomach with a shrug, “Y-Yeah? Like.. I do a lot of workouts, I’m gonna lose them before I didn’t get to do them for the past two days,” he frowned.

Jimin couldn’t even respond, just looking at the toned muscles of Jungkook’s body. Jungkook, feeling suddenly shy under the older boys gaze quickly throwing on a new shirt, covering himself up, pulling Jimin out of his stares.

After they all had eaten and woken themselves up, they packed back up the truck and got back on the road, this time Jungkook taking the wheel as Jin had already driven for so long the day before. Jimin took the passenger seat, which was obviously going to him anyway.

Jin, Yoongi and Taehyung were loud in the back now, all of them falling in discussion about what they are going to do if there actually is an island with only people and medicine and tons of food, Jin expresses that he wants to fall in love with a beautiful woman, considering if they’d have some.

Yoongi shrugged, he didn’t know what he wanted to do. Probably get back into song writing, that was exactly what he did before this whole thing started.

Taehyung was a stop, he really had no clue either. He had a passion for painting, but he was in college doing base classes because he hadn’t decided on a major yet, and now thinking about it, he had no idea what to do. He was good with a gun, maybe he could be a supply runner.

Hearing their conversation, Jimin toned in, “I wanna go back to dancing..”

Jin nodded, “I’m sure you will,” he smiled, “What about you, Jungkook?”

He had never ever ONCE thought about what he’d be doing if the apocalypse came to an end. He just thought he was going to be a fighter till the day he’d get eaten by one of these sick creatures. He gulped with a shrug, “I’ve never thought about it..”

“Probably take Jimin on dates,” Taehyung said, to which Yoongi and Jin laughed at that.

Well, they weren’t wrong, Jungkook was thinking. Maybe if they could all find peace, he could find himself doing nice things with Jimin, including possibly taking on many dates, becoming boyfriends… Amongst many other things.

His silence was an obvious answer, everyone fell into a louder laughter at that, Jimin flushing a bright pink, Jungkook spoke, “If I were to do that.. Would he even say yes..?” he asked the entire car, not just Jimin.

“Yes,” Taehyung said instantly, “He would say yes,” everyone's eyes fell on Jimin at that.

“You guys suck,” Jimin said childishly, covering his eyes with his hands, “I’d MAYBE say yes,”

Everyone including Jungkook chuckled at Jimin’s cute outburst, which only caused him to be even more embarrassed. Jungkook was becoming a great part of their team, because they all had one thing in common, seeing Jimin’s cheeks turn a bright pink from being embarrassed.

A few hours of driving and they were not very far from where the Busan ferry is supposed to be. Still about a days drive, and they all decided to settle down at a small town house for the day and night, because they had plans of driving to Busan tomorrow and make it to their destination, which they were all okay with.

Jin, Tae and Jungkook cleared out the walkers of the small house. It had 3 beds, which they were all equally excited for. They sat on the couch as Jin announced, “So, Jungkook and Jimin in a room.. Yoongi and Taehyung then I get the last one,”

They all nodded, Yoongi and Taehyung had always had a small thing for each other, not enough to push on it, but they were fine sharing a bed.

At that, they all picked out their rooms, Jungkook and Jimin picking a room that was clearly a teenage boys, which caused them to giggle at the half naked girl posters on the wall right next to gaming posters. 

The bed was soft and comfy, both of them sighing contently as they laid on it.

Everyone had just kind of been chilling in their rooms, the sun slowly starting to set when Jungkook and Jimin heard a knock on their door. Jungkook jumped up from the bed and opened it to see Yoongi. He rose a brow, “Hyung?”

Yoongi looked around before pulling a small tube of lube out of his pocket, whispering, “If you HAVE to, which I feel like it’s inevitable with you two sharing, don’t hurt him, okay?”

Jungkook’s eyes widened as he put the tube into his hoodie pocket, at a loss for words he just nods, watching as Yoongi turns away, shutting the door with him.

Jungkook stared at the door for a moment before slowly turning around, facing Jimin who was looking at him with curious eyes. He decided not to tell Jimin about the lube, not wanting to make it awkward or anything as he took slyly hid the lube under the bed.

“He said we’re leaving at dawn,” Jungkook said simply, climbing onto the bed next to Jimin.

Jimin nodded, facing him, “A-About what was said in the car..”

Jungkook faced him, listening intently.

“I’d say yes.. If you did ask me on a date, if we got out of this shitty environment, and could live like people..Like before,” Jimin said, meeting his eyes, “I’d probably even say yes in this environment though..”

Jungkook froze at the words, taking them in. He just nodded, “O-Okay,” he stuttered, he had never been with another human, he had never had sex or had a girlfriend or boyfriend, “I-I’ve never..” he said embarrassed suddenly, not knowing if it was a good time to admit it.

“You’ve never.. Been with someone before?” Jimin asked with a small smirk, laying his cheek against his pillow, which made his cheek puff up, Jungkook thought that was cute, “I have.. I had a boyfriend before all this started, but I haven’t seen him since, it’s okay though.. We were only together a month,”

Jungkook nodded, “I-I don’t know how.. To be with another person, Jimin, you need t-to know that, okay?”

Jimin sighed as he wiggled his way closer to Jungkook, it seemed a lot similar to the sleeping bags, except there was no blanket holding the two apart as Jimin tangled his legs with Jungkook’s. Jimin smiled, “I can show you how..”

Jungkook didn’t know what else to do, so he just nodded uselessly, “O-Okay,”

“First.. You lean in,” Jimin said.

“Lean in,” Jungkook repeated, as the two of them leaned in close to their faces, lips a mere few inches from each other.

“And then.. You press your lips.. Against mine,”

“Against yours”

“Yes,”

“H-How do I-” he stuttered out.

Jimin giggled at that, “For a bad boy with a sword you’re really bad at this..”

Jungkook’s cheeks flushed red, “P-Please just show me,”

How was Jimin going to say no to that? He leaned in, softly pressing his lips against Jungkook’s. Jungkook shut his eyes tightly as the two just stilled with their lips pressed against each others

Jimin was first to move his lips, Jungkook followed along, letting Jimin take the lead as the two moved their lips against each others. Getting more comfortable into the kiss.

Jungkook gasped when he felt Jimin’s tongue slowly sneak it’s way into his mouth, pulling away shocked for a moment, Jimin asked, “Too much..?”

“N-No. Just off guard.. K-Keep going please,” Jungkook said stuttering, he felt pretty pathetic, not gonna lie, but he felt like he could be invulnerable with Jimin.

Jimin gently pushes against his lips again, slowly pushing his tongue out again, Jungkook followed, allowing their tongues to rub against each other, the sensation making Jungkook feel excited, he could feel himself getting hard just from the small kiss.

He whined when he felt Jimin press his body against his, at that moment he realized Jimin was also getting hard.. The two pressed their bodies swiftly against each others, feeling themselves get hard against each other. The two moaned softly into each others mouths as they started to grind against each other, “A-Ah..” Jimin moaned, pulling away, “W-We shouldn’t get too carried away, Kookie,”

Kookie. Cute.

Jungkook nodded, “Y-Yeah..”

“I-I still want.. To please you.. C-Can I? W-We don’t need to have sex.. To enjoy this,” Jimin asked, letting his hand travel down Jungkook’s chest, letting it hover above his crotch.

Jungkook nodded again, whining out a, “Please,” and at that, Jimin started to rub his palm against Jungkook’s clothed cock. Jungkook moaned as Jimin rubbed his cock with his palm.

Soon enough, Jimin was getting frustrated, removing his hand and decided to straddle Jungkook, pushing him onto his back as he sat on his lap.

Jimin gently started grinding his cock against Jungkook’s, the two of them moaning as he dry humped him, precum leaking through their sweats. Jimin leaned down and started to kiss Jungkook as he grinded against him harder, their hard cocks creating so much friction for each other as they moaned softly into each others mouth, trying to keep quiet as there were others just next door.

“A-Ah.. I’m so close,” Jimin moaned into Jungkook’s mouth.

Jungkook nodded, squeezing the sheets as Jimin continued to grind against his cock with his own, “M-Me too,”

Jimin rubbed as hard as he could, a soft, “I’m cumming,” falling out of his mouth as he came in his pants, Jungkook quickly following along with a whine out of his throat as the two grinded softly against each other as they came down from their highs.

Jimin laid down on top of Jungkook as the two panted from their intense orgasms, they just came from dry humping like they were teenage boys… 

They giggled as Jimin climbed off, falling onto the bed next to Jungkook, the two of them staring at the ceiling. Jimin chuckled out, “If only we had lube,”

Jungkook remembered what Yoongi had brought him, but still, he figured it’s best not to tell him. He didn’t want to overwhelm himself too much.

The two ended up changing into fresh clothes, climbing back into bed in only boxers and t-shirts, quickly cuddling up before passing out from their intense night.

They woke up, limbs tangled to a knock on the door again. Jungkook lazily climbed out of bed, roughing his hair up as he opened the door to meet Jin’s face, fully dressed already. His eyes widened, “Hyung,” 

Jin took in Jungkook’s posture with a squint of his eyes, looking back to Jimin who was now sitting up from the bed, yawning, “Get dressed, walkers are starting to linger around and we wanna be to the ferry by midnight,” he left the two alone.

Jimin started packing and stealing some things from the bedroom, and when he was looking under the bed he found the tube of lube, pulling it up he gasped, “Aw, we could’ve used this..”

Jungkook’s eyes widened, realizing it’s the lube Yoongi had given him, “D-Damn..”

They got dressed quickly and packed up the car, walkers had started to walk around the house, way too many for them to clean up, meaning they all had to run to the car. Jimin, was very fragile around these things, seeing them up close he could faint.

Jungkook took Jimin’s hand and the two quickly ran to the car, the two of them in front, Jungkook with his sword out incase a walker crossed their path, lucky they made it and got Jimin into the passenger seat without needing to confront one.

The others soon got into the car with them, starting it up they took off, Jungkook driving once again. 

Jungkook looked at his reflection in the mirror with a frown, his hair was a mess. Looking over to Jimin, his hair was equally a mess, so that brought a smile onto his face.

“So.. Kook, Min, what happened last night?” Taehyung asked wiggling his brows as he bit into a candy bar.

Jimin rolled his eyes, “Wouldn’t you love to know..”

“I bet I know,” Yoongi winked, “Jungkook made us of that lube,”

Jin choked on his drink, “Can we not talk about my baby brother having sex in front of me like this!?!?”

“Lube? We didn’t-” Jimin looked at Jungkook, noticing that the younger didn’t want to go that far last night most likely, “Sorry Jin hyung but.. Jungkook is really good in bed,”

Yoongi and Taehyung whistled a cheer while Jungkook gasped, his eyes steady on the road as he was going way over the speed limit. His cheeks bursting a bright red.

Jin groaned, “Congratulations, you got laid. Many of us can’t have that,”

Jimin chuckled as his eyes went to the road, stopping the conversation there. Jungkook had no other option but to just go along with it, even though, the two of them had not had sex, at all.

The car ride was for the most part silent, Yoongi and Taehyung went to play a small card game between themselves in the backseat, Jin dozing off into a sleep as Jungkook and Jimin were still in the front, focused on the road.

Jungkook really wanted to talk to Jimin about what he said, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask in front of everyone, and he doesn’t even know when he’ll get to be alone with Jimin again, hopefully tonight.

Hopefully.

After about another hour of driving, the car started stuttering, making loud noises before ultimately it stopped in place, jolting Jin awake, “What happened?!”

“The car.. It stopped,” Jungkook said, looking around his surroundings, noting they are in the middle of nowhere, no buildings in sight but walkers are slowly coming out of the forest upon hearing the cars loud malfunction.

“Shit..” Jin said.

“H-Hyung.. What do we do?!” Taehyung gasped, looking around the area, countless walkers walking toward their car.

“We have to run. Quick grab as much as you can!” Jin shouted, pulling bags from the back of the car, throwing them forward. Everyone grabbed as many as they could, Jimin was starting to feel light headed as everything approached them, but he still tried to carry a bag.

The 5 of them quickly jumped out of the car, map in Jin’s hand as he ran ahead of everyone else. Jimin was starting to slow down, causing Taehyung and Jungkook to stop, “Shit, take my bag hyung,” Jungkook said, hanging his bag to Taehyung.

Jungkook crouched down, telling Jimin to jump on his back, and when he did he ran as fast as his legs would let him.

He winced in pain from the sudden weight on his back as his leg still had stitches in it and wasn’t fully healed, but he was sure Jimin had just fainted on his back, so he had to pull through.

They ran for 10 minutes until they saw a gas station in the middle of nowhere, quickly they broke inside, Taehyung and Jin stabbing any walkers inside through the head. Jungkook had tears streaming down his cheeks by now from the pain of his leg having to hold so much weight in its state, as soon as they shut the door behind them and killed off all of the walkers, he gently sat down, laying Jimin down.

Jungkook winced as he pulled his pants up, revealing that his stitches had came open and more blood was coming out, not the entire cut had opened, but a part of the stitches had come undone, and he was sure he left a trail of blood for the walkers, “Fuck!”

Yoongi quickly pulled his bag off, grabbing a bandage and tying it roughly around Jungkook’s cut, trying to put as much pressure on it as possible to stop the bleeding. 

Taehyung shouted from the window, “Hyung! They’re coming!”

“Tae, can you carry Jimin?” Jin asked, watching as Yoongi wrapped duct tape around the bandage, Jungkook crying from the pain.

Taehyung nodded, quickly jogging over he bent down and Jin helped him weakly get Jimin onto his back, Jimin still out of it.

“Can you run?” Yoongi asked Jungkook.

Jungkook nodded, weakly standing up, “Let’s just get the fuck out of here,”

At that, they all ran out of the building again, slicing some walkers heads on the way out, Taehyung holding Jimin on his back.

Jungkook limped while he ran, but he tried his hardest. He was so worried about Jimin, he had fainted and still hadn’t regained any consciousness. 

They came across a car with a walker sitting in the passenger seat, Jin quickly threw the door open, pushing a knife right through the brain of the walker, throwing it down onto the ground, “The keys are here! Let’s go!”

They all climbed into the car, it reeked of death and blood, which had them all tingling their noses in discomfort. Placing Jimin in the center seat of the car, they were off again on the road, in search of more cars to take gas from.

Jimin still hadn’t awoken, but they came across more cars, to which Jin took a gas sypher out of his bag, quickly syphening as much as he could and putting it into their new car. Breathing out of relief when he had gotten it to a full tank.

He climbed back into the car and looked back at Jimin with a frown, Jungkook was holding him tightly, his head resting on Jungkook’s shoulder. Jungkook was still in obvious pain from not being able to get proper treatment on his wound, but he was more worried about Jimin, “D-Does he faint a lot?”

Jin shrugged, “He gets.. Really scared easily, he faints pretty easily when he’s terrified.. Thank you.. For carrying him and hurting yourself along the way,”

Jungkook sighed, “I’d do anything for him,”

“I know,” Jin said sadly, “I’ll get us back on the road, Yoongi keep an eye on him,”

Yoongi had taken the other seat next to Jimin, keeping an eye on his pulse and trying to keep him cool.

They were about 3 hours from their destination now, and Jimin had finally started to stir awake. He groaned as his eyes weakly opened up, not feeling strong enough to lift his head, instead of soothes his headache with a hand, realizing what had happened before he passed out, his eyes widened, “W-What”

“Shh.. It’s okay,” Jungkook soothed him and ran his palm up and down Jimin’s arm, “You’re okay,”

Jimin nodded, finally lifting his head up, groaning in pain as Yoongi handed him a water bottle. He chugged all of it in one go, sighing contently when he finished.

“Are you okay, Jimin?” Jin asked, “Jungkook and Taehyung had to carry you, you fainted,”

Jimin gulped, “Y-Yeah. I’m okay..” he looked down, noticing blood all over Jungkook’s pant leg, “A-Are you..?”

Jungkook nodded, “The stitches.. Came undone when I was carrying you, but luckily it was somewhat healed,”

Jimin frowned, it was his fault? He’d have to remember to apologize when he can, but he was too out of it and had such a strong headache to even bother trying to speak more.

Everyone ended up passing out while Jin drove, it had already gotten late, but Jin woke them up when he had arrived in Busan, where the ferry was supposed to be. When he saw two humans nearby, actual living breathing humans, who all had nicely done hair, and nice clothes.

He gulped as he stopped the car, everyone getting out with their hands up, the two quickly raising their weapons, but taking note of the hands up, lowering them, “Who are you?” one of them spoke.

“I-Is there a ferry here.. With an island, with peace and no.. Walkers,” Jin said slowly.

The two lowered their guard, “Yes. The ferry is coming back for us in 10 minutes, we were scavenging for any supplies in this city.. You may come back with us.. But we’ll need your weapons,”

They all looking back and forth between each other, was this a trick?

They all slowly handed over their weapons, and followed the men to the dock where there was indeed a ferry coming that way. One of the men spoke, “I’m Hobi, this is Mina,”

“Hello,” Mina smiled sweetly, “We have a lot of people on our island.. Tons of room for more, we just.. Don’t trust easily at first, but you people don’t seem to be mean,” she looked down, noticing that Jimin and Jungkook were holding hands, “W-We don’t judge, either,”

Jimin blushed at that, but quickly nodded. The ferry soon arrived, and they all boarded. Jimin squirmed in his seat, excited to see what would come, Jungkook’s hand tightening in his.

The island approached, it was beautiful and colorful. There were so many people waiting at the dock for the ferry to arrive, Hobi said that was because people were always waiting on the ferry to return, incase new people would arrive, which was understandable. The island was small, and people were always looking for new friends.

Kids.

There were kids too.

Jimin’s eyes softened at the small humans playing on the dock, it had been so long since he had seen kids. 

Once the ferry had docked, Mina and Hobi led them off and were bringing them towards the people. There was nobody truly in charge here, everyone just kind of lived in peace, and if someone were to need to be punished, it was all the people that would decide it.

They showed them to the houses, they all gotta share one large house, which was completely okay with them. They put clothes up and Jimin took Jungkook to the infirmary, where they had a real doctor to treat him.

He stitched up the wound properly and even gave him some great painkillers.

Next, Jimin and Jungkook decided to finally go on their date, to a small diner ran by a few of the island people.

Jimin’s eyes widened when the waiter walked up to them, “N-Namjoon..”

Namjoon gasped, “Jimin??!? Oh my God, you’re okay!” he looked at Jungkook then back to him, “I-It’s okay,” he said with a sad smile.

Jimin frowned sadly, “Can we have two burgers?”

Namjoon smiled, his dimple smile that Jimin had remembered showing as he wrote down their orders, quickly walking off to go and get them their food.

“Who’s that?” Jungkook asked.

“That’s my ex,” Jimin said.

“O-Oh,” 

“But guess what?” Jimin spoke.

“What?”

“I rather be with you..”

That day the two spent exploring their newly found home, their newly found city. It was beautiful, and Jimin smiled when Jin seemed to be hitting it off really well with Mina, the twos smiles wide at each other.

After the sun started setting, Jimin and Jungkook went back to their new home, locking themselves in their room, laying happily on their fresh bed. Jimin sighed happily as he turned to face Jungkook, “I’m so happy,”

“Me too.. I meant to ask at the diner.. But.. D-Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Jungkook asked hesitantly.

Jimin smirked, “You think I’d say no to that? Of course I’ll be your boyfriend,” he said.  
Jungkook wasted no time to lean in and press his lips against Jimin’s, Jimin quickly kissing back, grabbing onto Jungkook’s shirt, pulling him into him. Jungkook felt confident as he climbed over Jimin, the older boys legs opening for Jungkook to slide between them as the two made out.

Tongues started fighting for dominance when Jungkook started grinding against Jimin, their cocks quickly getting hard as they rubbed against each others.

Jimin moaned out, “P-Please, wanna see you,” he begged.

Jungkook nodded, climbing off he quickly stood up from the bed, undoing his belt and pulling his jeans and boxers out, his cock flying up, Jimin could’ve drooled from the sight as Jungkook then pulled his shirt off, leaving him completely naked, his abs, his thighs, his body was perfect.

Jimin started feeling self conscious, but he slowly pulled his shirt off as well, letting it join Jungkook’s on the floor. Jungkook licked his lips at Jimin’s stomach, his body was amazing.

Jimin pushed over his pants and boxers quickly, leaving him completely naked as well. Jungkook just stared, which caused Jimin to feel embarrassed as he covered his face with his hands.

Jungkook shook his head, quickly climbing back over the boy, pulling his hands away, “Don’t hide, you’re so pretty baby,”

“Ah.. You’ve never talked like that,” Jimin said shyly, “I like it,”

Jungkook bit his lip teasingly as he pulled off of Jimin again, quickly retrieving his jeans he pulled a bottle of lube out of the back pocket. Jimin gulped, that must be the lube that Yoongi was talking about that he gave him, but now suddenly seeing it, his stomach was knotted in anticipation.

“I used to watch.. A lot of porn, so I hope I’ll do this right,” Jungkook cheekily admitted as he climbed back between Jimin’s legs, quickly warming the lube up on his fingers.

Jimin smirked, “You’ll do fine..”

Jungkook gently brought his finger to Jimin’s eager hole, gently teasing the rim with his finger before slowly pushing it inside, Jimin wanted more, he loved being filled up like this.

Jungkook slowly started to push the finger in and out of Jimin’s ass, soon one finger became two, then becoming three and Jimin was a whining mess.

“A-Ah.. Need you.. Please,” Jimin begged.

Jungkook nodded, licking his lips he lined himself up with Jimin’s hole, the tip of his cock gently pressed against Jimin.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against Jimin’s as his cock slowly slid inside of the smaller boy. Both of them moaning when he had his sizeable length completely inside, bottoming out. Jungkook wanted nothing more than to fuck him as hard as he could, as his instincts were telling him.

He had to wait, he had to wait until Jimin had gotten used to the stretch. Jimin muttered out, “M-Move,” the stretch causing a little bit of pain, but he loved it, he loved feeling so close with his new boyfriend.

Jungkook slowly pulled out before pushing back in at a slightly faster speed. The two moaning as Jungkook hit deep inside of Jimin.

Soon enough, he was pounding roughly into Jimin’s ass, the two getting lost in pleasure as they moaned into each others mouth, Jungkook eventually sitting up and grabbing onto Jimin’s thighs as he fucked him harder.

The thrusts were becoming sloppy as the two chased their pleasure, Jungkook reached down and started jerking Jimin’s cock off as he thrust inside, Jimin moaned out loud,” C-Cumming,”

Jungkook groaned as he felt Jimin’s ass tighten around him, cum quickly shooting all over Jimin’s stomach. He stilled inside, Jimin’s moans and tightness throwing him over the edge as he came deep inside of his ass.

The two panted, coming down from their highs.

Jimin winced from oversensitivity when Jungkook finally pulled out. Jungkook was so considerate when he cleaned the older boy up with a wet rag, helping him get dressed into nice soft clothes, it was truly the best experience ever.

“Mm.” Jimin said as Jungkook got back into the bed, cuddling up against him.

“Hey, baby..” Jungkook said softly.

“Yeah?” Jimin asked, looking up to meet Jungkook’s eyes.

“I think I love you,” Jungkook said nervously.

Jimin leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek, “I know I love you,”

The End


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok fine I wrote an epilogue, read the tags I changed it up a little bit.
> 
> There's two human deaths in this chapter, but no main characters, in fact, they were nameless.

This place was a dream, it really was. Everyone here was so friendly, it was so nice to finally feel safe where you lived.

It had been two months since their small group had made their way to Busan, through the rough travel, which they can’t believe they went through at that point, they were finally happy.

Jungkook had taught Jimin to use his sword, Jin watched the scene from beyond and cooed at how Jungkook used it as an excuse to hug Jimin from behind. Jimin was even that good at it, but watching Jungkook clap excitedly when he weakly hit something with it was the cutest sight.

Jin truly does like Jungkook now, he really didn’t trust the troublemaker kid at first, and the looks he gave Jimin.

However, he TRULY believes that the looks Jungkook gave Jimin were no more than love at first sight now, he is 100% convinced that Jungkook fell in love with his baby brother the second he laid eyes on him, which was pretty cute looking back on it.

Jin and Jungkook decided to become apart of the scavenger crew, frequently hopping on the ferry and heading back to the mainland and looking for shops and food, they usually went in bigger groups too, so it was pretty safe.

Yoongi decided to become a nurse, he was practically the groups doctor and medic the entire time they were on the road, so they took him under their wings, and they are teaching him how to properly heal people even more, even better. The doctors were impressed with his stitches he put on Jungkook too.

Jimin and Taehyung decided to run as a daycare assistant, they stay all day with kids aged 0 - at least 14. Jungkook really wishes he could give Jimin a proper family seeing the look on Jimin’s eyes whenever he sees kids.

Jungkook and Jimin were more in love than ever, going strong even after the two months. The two were practically inseparable, Jungkook constantly visited the daycare to check up on Jimin, sometimes bringing him little jewelry pieces he’d find on runs, or even flowers. He loved seeing Jimin’s smile more than anything.

Namjoon, Jimin’s ex, never really bothered them. He and Jungkook actually became friends as Namjoon also went on hunts from time to time. Namjoon had moved on as well, which was a relief to Jimin.

It was definitely still awkward seeing him around and then Jungkook kissing him right in front of him, but they were growing out of it.

One day after a run, Jungkook decided to run in on the daycare, Jimin never expects him to come, but he learned to just expect surprises, so he wasn’t shocked to see Jungkook walking towards him with a jewelry box in hand.

Jimin smiled sweetly when Jungkook handed it to him, opening it, it revealed a beautiful diamond necklace, Jimin gasped, “Kookie!”

Jungkook bit his lip to stop himself from smiling too wide, “I saw the flowers on it and instantly thought of you, I had to sneak it in my pocket,”

Jimin giggles, leaning forward he places a soft kiss on Jungkook’s lips, to which he leans back in to to try and kiss him more, the two were pulled away from the kiss when they heard a child groan in disgust, “Eww!”

Jimin smiled as he pulled away, “What’s wrong, Yuto?”

Yuto spit his tongue out, “Kissing.. Gross!”

The kid was 8, couldn’t expect anything else.

The two were brought out of their moment of Jungkook put the necklace on to Yoongi running into the front door, looking slightly panicked. He ran up to the two, the two instantly looked concerned, “G-Guys. A husband and pregnant wife just arrived, they were both bit and w-won’t make it.. B-But his wife is going to have to have a c-section, she can’t push the baby out, w-we’ll have to put her down if s-she doesn’t die from the...”

“Oh shit,” Jimin said looking between Jungkook and Yoongi.

“Y-You said you wanted a baby right? C-Come meet the mother.. B-Before we have to..” Yoongi muttered out quickly.

It was a bit too soon, Jungkook and Jimin had not expected to come across a baby so soon, especially under the circumstances. They were pretty convinced they’d never be able to have their own baby, and now here they were, pressed with the opportunity.

Taehyung shot his head up, “Just go! I’ll take care of the kids,”

Jimin looked between Jungkook and Taehyung before finally nodding, throwing his apron that was covered in crayons and paint onto a desk before rushing out the door with Yoongi and Jungkook, the three quickly making their way to the small hospital office.

They were rushed back to find a woman screaming in pain, trying her hardest to push the baby out, Jimin gasped at the scene, and also the giant bite mark on her shoulder.

“We have to have an emergency c-section before the infection spreads! Yoongi grab the knife,” the doctor said.

The woman screamed, “B-But my BABY! P-Please take c-care of my baby,”

Jimin looked at Jungkook with sad eyes, quickly running over to the woman's side, taking her hand she weakly turned her head to look at him, “I-I’ll take your baby, me and my boyfriend will, I promise. You can sleep peacefully,”

She panted and screamed in pain, nodding quickly as the pain got harsher than ever, “P-Please. T-Take care of the baby,”

Jimin nodded, Jungkook soon joined his side, also holding onto the woman's hand, her scream was louder than ever when the doctor shoved the knife into her stomach to start the c-section.

After a minute, she stopped screaming, her body went flat as the doctor pulled the baby out of the cut he just made, quickly cutting the umbilical cord to make sure none of the infection could make its way to the baby.

Yoongi gulped as he walked to the side of the woman, “Might wanna look away, Min,” and he did just that, Yoongi took the opportunity to gently push the knife through the woman's skull to ensure she wouldn’t turn.

The baby screamed loudly as the doctor and nurses started throwing towels and rags over it, cleaning it off. Jimin turned to look at the screams, his eyes softening, “I-Is it a boy.. Or a girl?”

Yoongi walked over, taking a glance at the baby before looking up at them with a smirk, “It’s a girl,”

The doctor took the baby away for a bit to do testing, ensuring that none of the infection made its way to the baby.

While the testing was happening, Jungkook and Jimin were sitting side by side, Jimin squeezing Jungkook’s hand roughly, “I-I’m sorry if you aren’t ready for a baby,”

Jungkook smiled, putting his other hand onto Jimin’s as well, “If you are, I am, I’d do anything for you,”

“T-That’s the thing, I don’t know if I am, I just know we might not… Get this chance again,” Jimin said sadly, looking at their intertwined fingers.

“Let’s look at it like.. We are new parents, and we have to learn, an unexpected gift, we’ll figure it out, baby,” Jungkook said, lifting his boyfriends hand up, placing a soft kiss against the back of it.

Yoongi walked back out with the baby all bundled up, a bottle feeding into it. Jimin broke into tears, they’d never give food to an infected. Yoongi looked up at them with teary eyes, but it was happy tears as he smiled widely with a nod, “She’s perfect,”

Jimin sniffled as he stood up, quickly running over to take the baby into his hands, the soft tiny human instantly cooing in his arms as he took the bottle and continued to feed her. Jungkook walked up behind, putting his arms around Jimin’s waist, looking down at their new addition.

“Guess you two will have to move out of our house, huh?” Yoongi smirked, “Finally we can all have separate rooms,”

“I know you and Taehyung are fucking.. Just admit it, you two would still end up in the same bed,” Jungkook said.

Jimin snapped, “Don’t swear in front of the baby, idiot!”

Jungkook’s and Yoongi’s eyes both widened at the sudden outburst, but he was right. You probably shouldn’t swear in front of a small human like that. They all fell into a soft laughter as they looked at the baby tearfully.

Jimin and Jungkook brought the baby back to their house, they would get a new house for the three of them eventually, but for now Jungkook carried a brand new in the box crib, instantly setting it up next to their bed for their baby.

Their eyes widened when the door slammed open, turning around, they were met with Jin’s eyes.

“You guys have a fucking baby now?!” Jin said, not actually seeming angry, more shocked. He swears in most situations.

“Don’t.. S-Swear in front of the baby, i-idiot,” Jungkook stuttered out nervously, repeating what Jimin had said to him.

Jimin laughed at that, “Meet your new niece, hyung..”

Jin’s eyes softened, quickly pulling the baby out of his little brothers arms. His jaw dropping as he looked at the small human, “Oh my God she’s beautiful.. But you two haven’t been together long.. Are you sure you want to be.. Parents together?”

Jimin and Jungkook looked at each other, nodding as Jungkook wrapped his arm around Jimin, “More sure than anything, hyung,”

Soon after, Jungkook and Jimin had gotten their own house, it was small, only two bedrooms. It was perfect for their little family though, it was them. Jimin had decorated it how he wanted, as the other house he couldn’t really do that because their team would judge him.

Jungkook would never judge him, he just watched with a smile on his face as he put flower curtains up, that not shockingly, Jungkook had found while on a run.

This island was so safe, they were going to be just fine there, nothing needed to happen to them. Jimin never had to see those mean walkers again, and hopefully, their baby girl could grow up here, and be completely fine.

**~One Year Later~**

Jungkook found the perfect gift for Jimin on his run. Something he had been looking for for a long time now. He rushed the ferry driver, Hobi, to make his way back to the island. Hobi rolled his eyes, “It can’t go any faster, calm down,”

As soon as he made it back to the island, he instantly ran to their house. Their small little house which had the outdoor covered in plants Jimin was growing. It was cute, and totally Jimin.

He walked inside and was met with their toddler, who they had named Soyeon. She ran at him screaming out her little, “Da-Da!”

He smiled as he crouched down, instantly scooping the baby girl up into his arms. She hugged him roughly when Jimin came walking into his room, “You’re home early,” he smiled, walking over to join the hug, placing a kiss on Jungkook’s cheek, then Soyeon’s. She giggled at that.

“Oh, we cut the run short today..” Jungkook said, not even knowing an excuse for why. In reality, it was him that made everyone go home early.

Jimin rose a brow at that, deciding not to question further, taking Soyeon from his arms, taking their daughter into their living room.

The floor was covered in paper with drawings of animals all over them. Jungkook smiled widely, he had found some crayons and papers at a shop for kids, which he made everyone on the run stop in for to find things for his daughter. They understood though.

He loved the sight in front of him, his family all covered in coloring supplies and drawings all over the floor, he could feel hearts bursting out of his eyes. It was so pretty, he could cry at the little family he has now.

Later that night, Jungkook snuck out while Jimin was making dinner to go talk to Jin. He said he was going to go check and see if there’s any corn in the pantry, but in reality, he ran next door.

Jin looked at Jungkook with a rose brow when he opened the door, “Kook?”

Jungkook pulled a small box out of his back pocket, showing it to Jin, “C-Can I ask Jimin to marry me?”

Jin laughed, Jungkook was STILL a bit scared of him, even though the two were pretty good friends. He was just scared of Jin when it came to Jimin, which was good, his little brother was before everyone.

Jin opened the door, leading Jungkook inside for the two to have a small talk.

When Jungkook finally made his way back home, Jimin was still working his ass off in the kitchen, Soyeon was sitting on the floor cramming her crayon against the paper. Art, I guess.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around Jimin, giving him a back hug as he started to kiss on his boyfriend's neck.

Jimin giggled, pulling away, “You said you were seeing if there was corn in the pantry, that was 10 minutes ago baby,”

Jungkook looked down, “Oh, about that, I lied,”

“You lied?” Jimin said amused, “What did you do?”

“I saw your brother,”

“You went to see Jin hyung?”

“Yeah,”

“And why did you do that?”

Jungkook breathed out as he pulled the small box out of his back pocket, getting on the ground on one knee, “I asked his permission.. To ask you to marry me,”

Jimin’s eyes widened, he had a feeling this is what Jungkook was planning, but now that he is right in front of him on one knee, he was speechless. The ring was beautiful, and big, and Jungkook’s big doe eyes looked up at him, waiting for his answer.

Jimin smirked, nodding before tears started flying out, “Y-Yes,” he reached his hand forward, to which Jungkook instantly took the ring out of the box, sliding it right onto his lovers finger.

It fit perfectly.

He had secretly took one of Jimin’s rings to make sure this ring was perfect.

He stood up and Jimin jumped into his arms, Jungkook holding him up as the two laughed with happy tears spilling out of their eyes. They pulled away, pressing a sloppy wet kiss to each others lips.

Then, as if both realized, they both snapped their heads to Soyeon, who was looking up at them with wide eyes.

“C-Can we get a babysitter tonight?” Jimin whispered into his fiancés ear.

Jungkook bit his lip, with a nod, “I’ll take her next door after dinner,”

Later that night Jungkook dropped his sleepy stepdaughter off next door, Jin rolling his eyes as he took his niece out of the hands of his soon to be brother in law, “Have fun,”

Jungkook smirked, turning away jogging right back next door, finding Jimin already looking up at him, biting his lip, “Let’s go to our room,”

They woke up at around noon the next day from being awake all night. Jimin could trust Jin to keep an eye on their baby though, he smiled as he cuddled into his fiancé, who was just now waking up as well.

Jungkook smiled and huffed out a sigh of content, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, “When do we have to get Soyeon?” he asked, dozing off already again.

Jimin chuckled, “I’m sure Jin hyung wouldn't mind keeping her for a few more hours, I’m still tired,”

“Agreed,” Jungkook yawned, pulling his lover close, flush against his body as the two drifted back off to sleep.

They had a wedding with the entire island there, their beautiful daughter throwing flowers down the aisle as Jimin walked side by side Jin on his way up, both in dashing suits.

The two said ‘I Do’ almost as soon as they were asked the question, everyone cheered, they threw themselves together for their kiss, Jungkook leaning Jimin down into the kiss, holding him up.

Jin had to babysit again that night, but he was starting to like his niece more than his brother and brother inlaw.

A week after the two had finally been announced as married, they were sitting on their couch with their daughter playing on the floor with various toys. Jimin leaned over, placing a soft kiss against his husbands cheek, “I love you so much, you made this type of world worth living in, you and Soyeon,”

“I’d have gone mad by now if I hadn’t ran into your team.. I’m so happy to have you,” Jungkook pulled him into a hug, placing multiple kisses on his head.

Jimin giggled a sweet loud giggle, “This island is perfect, so perfect, I love it here,”

Although they were stuck on an island, it was safe. It would stay that way, guards are constantly on the lookout in case somebody accidentally turns, newcomers coming in fairly frequently, it was amazing.

They could raise their daughter in this environment, safely and she could probably go her whole life without ever needing to truly confront a walker, and Jimin loved that idea.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this far into this fic, please let me know you enjoyed it by leaving a comment or just what you thought about it, y'know? Means a lot <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this uwu I spent a few days on it and this is what came out from it.
> 
> My twitter is @JOONSimmer :)


End file.
